


No Consideration

by Alisanne



Series: Drapery Road Trip [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Consideration

Title: No Consideration  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #282: Planes, Trains and Automobiles.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Um, crack?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
A/N: Okay, so this is all [](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephyr_macabee**](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/)'s fault. This is in response to her drabble for this prompt, [Unclear on the Concept](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/959617.html), and my story will make a lot more sense if that one is read first.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Consideration

~

Severus scowled into the rear-view mirror. “Unbelievable,” he grumbled.

Draco lifted his mouth from Harry’s. “You’re just jealous that we’re back here and you’re alone up front.”

“Absolutely no consideration,” Severus snapped. “Either of you.”

Harry piped up. “Well it was either this or we’d have had to listen to him whinge all the way to the motel.” He grinned. “Give us a minute and we can switch off so you can have a turn back here.”

“And I can have a turn up front?” Draco suggested.

“Absolutely not!”

Draco shrugged, dipping his head once more.

Severus adjusted the mirror.

~


End file.
